Britannian Military
The Britannian Military is one of the three major Factions on Requiem of Geass and also include all the armed forces of the United States of Britannia. Along with the Britannian Restoration League and The Order of the Black Knights, new members can join this group upon creating a character. Though loosely, they are allied with Zero and the Black Knights and are the sometime enemy of the BRL. It is an incredibly large military structure, though not at the level of the former Holy Britannian Empire of days past. History The Britannian Military was known far and wide as the strongest military power in the world and the official muscle of the Holy Britannian Empire. With superior weapons, tactics, and trained soldiers, Britannia conquered nation after nation until they control 1/3 of the entire world. Their dominance was made even more secure with the invention of Knightmare Frames, which they used to easily conquer the island nation of Japan during the Second Pacific War. However, things became amiss with the arrival of Zero and the Black Knights and for the first time, the military might of the Holy Britannian Empire was truly tested. After a mixture of defeats, victories, and draws against the leader of the Black Knights, the Britannian Military claimed a short victory during the Black Rebellion by defeating Black Knight forces attempting to take over the Tokyo Settlement before capturing the survivors and claiming Zero to have been killed in battle. For about a year, peace returned to Area 11, while tighter restrictions were put on Elevens by the military to make sure another rebellion like Zero's never happened. Zero had not been killed, however, and appearing again, he awoke the Black Knights from the verge of death and once more declared war on Britannia. Britannia responded by sending the Knights of the Round into fray, but even with their support, Britannia's iron grip on the world was fading. Zero proclaimed Area 11 as the United States of Japan again (the first time not succeeding because of him going to hiding after the failure to capture the Tokyo Settlement) before establishing the United Federation of Nations a new nations built from countries Britannia had conquered, as well as parts of the European Union. Faced with a military power to rival their own, the Britannian Military prepared to face their toughest challenge yet. The fighting culminated into what most assumed would be the final battle. For the second time, Zero was attempting to take over the Tokyo Settlement. Things did not look good from the Black Knights, who were quickly out manned and outnumbered and things only got worse with the arrival of the Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley, and his Valkyrie Squad, who nearly succeeded in assassinating Zero. The timely arrival of the Guren S.E.i.T.E.N. Eight Elements for the Black Knights managed to turn the tide of battle to the point a F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead, launched by Suzaku Kururugi, had to be employed. The warhead inflicted massive casualties to both sides until a ceasefire was declared. It was at this point that Zero was proclaimed to have died in battle from his injuries by the Black Knights. Negotiations for Japan's freedom also began at this time. Without warning, the thought to be dead Lelouch vi Britannia appeared out of nowhere, claiming to have killed the former Emperor, and ascended the Britannian throne without much protest. With Lelouch at the held, the Britannian military's war against the Black Knights and the U.F.N. continued. The fighting raged on, with Britannian casualties skyrocketing thanks to the use of many F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads used by Schneizel el Britannia, now working with the Black Knights to stop Lelouch. Though hope looked lost, Lelouch managed to climb aboard the Damocles, Schneizel's warship, before stealing the F.L.E.I.J.A. from his own sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, thereby taking control of the world's warheads and the world itself. Lelouch's reign over the entire world was a short one, however. He was soon assassinated by Zero, who once again defied all odds by appearing before everyone to rescue the Black Knights that had been captured after the last battle. With Lelouch dead and Nunnally taking his place, the Holy Britannian Empire was reformed into the United States of Britannia, with the country giving up most of the colonies it hadn't already lost to the U.F.N. and become a much smaller, more democratic nature. The Military in turn was scaled down dramatically as well. The Britannian Military now primarily deals with stopping the Britannian Restoration League, although thanks to hesitation between Britannian politicians in Parliament, aid for the Black Knights against this new threat is minuscule at best. Special Ranks Knight of Zero Empty Knight of One Empty Knight of Two Empty Knight of Three Empty Knight of Four Empty Knight of Five Empty Knight of Six Empty Knightmare Frames *Vincent Sky *Gareth EWT *Lancelot Renacer Category:Factions Category:United States of Britannia Category:Britannian Military